


Can’t  take my eyes off   you

by Hotgitay



Category: Being Mary Jane (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mary and David share a dance and a sweet conversation
Relationships: Mary Jane Paul/David Paulk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Can’t  take my eyes off   you

“I guess one dance won’t really hurt me”Mary Jane said to David 

“I can’t take my eyes off of you”David says to her 

“You know how to make a girl feel special”Mary Jane’s cheeks reddened slightly 

“You’ve always been my dream woman”David tells her 

“My family has always wanted us to end up together”Mary Jane met his eyes 

“You’re a package deal in my eyes”David winked at her


End file.
